Nuit d'Endor
by Gigira
Summary: Sur une petite lune, un jeune Rebelle vient se rendre à Dark Vador. La brève conversation qu'ils échangent avant que le jeune homme ne soit emmené laisse le Seigneur Sith désemparé et perdu dans ses pensées. L'espoir anxieux d'un fils et le déchirement d'un père s'entremêlent sous les étoiles, leurs doutes et désirs les plus profonds se perdant dans les murmures de la forêt.
1. Luke

**Image : Concept art pour _Star Wars: _Episode VI _Return of the Jedi,_ dessiné par Ralph McQuarrie, éditée entre autres dans _The Art of Ralph McQuarrie._ Image prise de wookiepedia - plus de détails ici : starwars. wikia wiki/ File: Endorrr. jpg. Je ne possède pas l'image, ni ne tire aucun profit de son utilisation.**

**L'entièreté de la license _Star Wars_ (c), artworks inclus, est propriété exclusive de Lucasfilm Ltd., elle-même propriété de The Walt Disney Company. Je déclare n'être en aucun cas affiliée ou associée à ces sociétés, n'avoir aucun droit sur la license _Star Wars_ et ne faire aucun usage lucratif ou commercial de mes écrits en relation avec la license _Star Wars_.**

_La première de ces deux vignettes a été écrite il y a longtemps, j'en avais déjà posté la version anglaise mais avais jusqu'ici oublié de publier la traduction française. La voici maintenant, ajoutée devant le petit texte plus ancien qui portait auparavant le titre _"Réflexions nocturnes"_.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées, cela fait toujours plaisir.  
_

* * *

Tu marches dans la forêt, ton allure stable et prudente, ni lente ni rapide. Il n'y a pas de chemin devant toi, et tu es complètement concentré sur les mouvements de tes pieds, afin d'éviter de trébucher et de tomber.

Un calme surnaturel règne tout autour de toi. Les seuls sons qui parviennent à tes oreilles sont le silencieux bruissement des branches chuchotant des secrets incompréhensibles, et celui de tes propres pas, étouffés par le tapis de feuilles mortes. La cime des arbres est ici si épaisse que tu ne vois même pas les étoiles au-dessus de ta tête. L'obscurité t'enveloppe entièrement, et tu te fies davantage à la Force qu'à tes yeux pour avancer. C'est comme si la lune entière retenait son souffle, dans l'attente de voir se dérouler la destinée.

Tu ne t'attardes toutefois pas sur ces pensées, et les laisses s'envoler loin de toi, tandis que tu mets un pied devant l'autre sans t'arrêter. Ton cœur bat fort et vite contre tes tympans. Tu t'efforces de ton mieux de ne pas réfléchir, de te connecter à la vie alentour et de rester dans le présent. Ta paix est fragile, une façade que tu sens pouvoir être fracassée par le simple effleurement d'une idée indésirable contre ton esprit. _Je dois le faire_, tu te répètes comme un mantra, pour t'aider à continuer. _Je__ n'a__i__ pas d'autre __choix__. __Je dois l__e sauver__._

Un visage s'attarde dans tes souvenirs, celui d'une jeune femme retenant ses larmes. Ses prières pour que tu renonces à ton projet insensé te hantent, tout comme la sensation de ta main glissant de la sienne malgré toi et malgré elle. Tu regrettes presque de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Tu n'avais pas envie de lâcher prise, de laisser ta sœur et sa mission pour ce qui pourrait se révéler être un pur suicide. Mais tu sais que ton sort ne réside pas auprès d'elle, ni au cœur de l'attaque imminente de l'Alliance. Ce soir, il te faut faire preuve d'une autre forme de courage.

Une sombre présence rôde à la frontière de tes sens, celle-là même qui te poursuit sans relâche depuis ton arrivée. Ton père… cela t'est toujours étrange de l'appeler comme cela, mais tu dois embrasser la notion dans son entièreté si tu veux réussir. Il guette ta venue, tu ressens une grande impatience tournoyer en lui. Et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de lui accorder son vœu. Il incendierait la forêt entière pour mettre la main sur toi, sachant que tu es là, juste hors de sa portée. Telle est son obsession pour toi…

Un frisson court le long de ton échine. Malgré tous tes efforts, l'intensité avec laquelle il te convoite t'effraie. Tu sais que tu ne peux échapper à une telle ténacité, et devant elle, tu te sens pris au piège, minuscule, impuissant.

Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Leia, plus tôt dans la soirée. _Il y a encore du bon en lui. J__'ai une chance de__ le faire revenir._ Il n'y avait alors pas la moindre hésitation dans tes paroles, pas davantage que lorsque tu as confronté Ben à ce sujet sur Dagobah. Depuis que tu es capable d'examiner les événements de Bespin sans grimacer de douleur ou de honte, tu te rappelles de l'étincelle qui a surgi lorsqu'il t'a supplié de ne pas l'obliger à te détruire, lorsqu'il a tendu la main vers toi.

Maintenant, cependant, au plus noir de la nuit, ta certitude vacille. La peur s'empare lentement de tes entrailles, tandis que tu te demandes ce qui se passera si tu as tort. Tu sais toujours ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment, tu crois toujours que l'aperçu que tu as eu de lui à travers son armure était réel, mais tu ne peux plus ignorer que cela pourrait tout aussi bien être une vaine illusion, créée par ton esprit tourmenté pour t'aider à faire face à la vérité d'un horrible héritage. Ben t'a dit qu'il ne restait plus rien d'Anakin Skywalker, Leia t'a regardé comme si tu étais fou tu es le seul qui espères.

Après tout, tu ne sais pas vraiment grand-chose sur ton géniteur. Tu es convaincu qu'il ne désire pas te voir périr, mais rien d'autre. Et il a fait de si redoutables choses dans le passé qu'il serait stupide de penser qu'il ne te fera plus de mal. Jusqu'où sera-t-il prêt à aller pour te convaincre de le rejoindre ? A combien de souffrances t'exposera-t-il, afin de t'amener là où il te veut ? Et, si l'Empereur lui ordonne de t'achever, lorsque tu auras rejeté le côté obscur une fois pour toutes, comment peux-tu savoir qu'il n'obéira pas ? Ton imagination trop active évoque une centaine d'images épouvantables dont tu ne peux te dépêtrer.

Pourtant, tu te refuses de l'anéantir.

Tu trébuches sur une racine, évites de justesse de tomber, et tu es forcé de t'arrêter, alors que ton sang-froid si péniblement maîtrisé échappe à ton contrôle. Tous tes soigneux efforts pour garder ta respiration lente et profonde sont réduits à néant, ton anxiété s'élève librement. Tu ne peux lui faire face comme cela, pas quand tu es terrassé par le doute, pas quand tu remets en question tout ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'hésiter, ou tu te feras avaler tout entier.

Mais comment rester calme, lorsque tu t'apprêtes à tout laisser derrière toi et à t'abandonner aux griffes de l'ennemi, à affronter ta possible mort, ou pire ?

D'innombrables vagues de terreur et de désespoir te submergent. Tu te dis que tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu n'es qu'un petit fermier venu d'un coin perdu de la galaxie. Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec un Seigneur Noir des Sith habitué à ce genre de choses depuis bien avant ta naissance, tu es incapable de supporter cette pression et ces peines, de porter ce fardeau jeté sur toi par surprise.

La vie bouillonne et tourbillonne autour de toi, mais tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi seul, aussi égaré.

Tu t'efforces de regagner la sérénité de Jedi que tu as réussi à maintenir jusqu'à présent, mais cela ne sert à rien. Tes mains ne cessent de trembler. Les enjeux sont si grands et tu ne te sens pas prêt. Tu es en train de faire le plus grand pari de ton existence. Tu es sur le point de te jeter aveuglément dans la gueule du loup, avec pour seule protection ton espoir et ta foi, et tu ne sais même pas si c'est la bonne décision. Tu sens le poids du futur sur tes épaules, tu vois un millier de possibilités affluer autour de tes sens. Tu es plus conscient que jamais de la manière dont tes poumons s'emplissent avant de se vider, de l'odeur de l'herbe et des plantes, de la Force tournoyant partout dans ton environnement. Tu absorbes tout cela, tu t'en délectes, car ce soir pourrait être la dernière fois que tu en as l'occasion.

Désespérément, tu te tournes vers la Force, la suppliant de t'aider, de te montrer un autre moyen. Tu ne souhaites rien davantage qu'oublier les épreuves qui se dressent devant toi, proches et menaçantes. Mais tu sais que cela n'arrivera pas, et le flux d'énergie te le confirme. Il te faut continuer, quoi que te réserve l'avenir. Tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour.

A nouveau, tu frôles la présence de ton père. Les ténèbres qui la composent sont chaleureuses et envoûtantes, elles t'attendent, caressent ton esprit de leurs irrésistibles murmures. _Viens à moi._

Et son vif désir d'enfin te posséder te rappelle ton but. Ta détermination retrouve sa force. S'il existe quelqu'un capable de le délivrer de sa prison de noirceur, tu es celui qui détient ce pouvoir. Tu n'es peut-être pas le plus brillant Jedi jamais entraîné, tu es peut-être parcouru de failles et de faiblesses dans chaque recoin de ton être, mais tu es son fils, et là se trouve ton plus grand atout. Tu es sans doute la toute dernière personne qui compte pour lui, le seul capable de voir à travers lui, de l'atteindre, de soulager son âme ravagée. Il faut que tu fasses cela pour lui, et tu jures de ne pas échouer.

Ta promesse te donne la confiance dont tu avais besoin. Soutenu par le doux et paisible frémissement de la Force, tu reprends ta route.

Trop tôt, tu aperçois en face de toi les lumières d'une garnison impériale. Un dernier instant, tu hésites, réticent à délaisser ta liberté. Tu fais tout pour éviter de te faire capturer depuis si longtemps maintenant que te rendre va contre tous tes instincts. Un dernier éclair de frayeur flamboie en toi, mais tu l'éteins bien vite.

Tu ne t'échapperas pas. Tu es conscient qu'il y a de grandes chances que tu ne survives pas à cette confrontation, et tu l'as accepté. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Ce soir, tu te livreras à ton père. Tu le ramèneras vers toi, ou tu mourras.


	2. Anakin

**_Star Wars_ appartient à Lucasfilm, qui appartient à Disney, et je ne fais aucun profit du partage de mes textes.  
**

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, te laissant seul sur la passerelle, au milieu de la forêt verdoyante. Tout est calme autour de toi. La nuit a enveloppé les environs, et par-dessus ta bruyante respiration, tu n'entends que le murmure somnolent des feuilles dans le vent et le grincement des véhicules impériaux.

Tu contemples troublé le sabre laser que tu tiens toujours dans ta main robotisée. Il te paraît venu d'une autre époque, d'un temps lointain et révolu qui semble te rattraper malgré tous tes efforts.

Énervé, tu fais quelques pas qui résonnent dans le silence. Tu ressens la présence du jeune homme qui vient de disparaître derrière toi, mais ses émotions soigneusement camouflées sont au-delà de ta perception. Votre courte discussion tourne sans répit dans ton esprit, ramène une foule de souvenirs indésirables à la surface. Cette tranquille assurance, alors qu'il vient délibérément se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ce regard profond et perçant, ces paroles téméraires qu'il t'a adressées… Tout dans son comportement te rappelle d'anciennes années, que tu donnerais tout pour oublier.

La colère monte lentement en toi sans que tu ne tentes de la retenir, elle anesthésie ta raison, décuple tes forces.

Comme tu détestes ce visage bien trop familier ! Comme tu maudis cette certitude naïve et sereine, cette détermination à t'emmener sur un chemin que tu as violemment rejeté ! Tu as hâte de voir le soleil se lever. Tu amèneras alors le garçon à ton maître, et regarderas avec une immense satisfaction l'empereur écraser toutes ses stupides convictions, fracasser son esprit obstiné, le briser et le déchirer_…_

Et pourtant tes entrailles se contractent à l'idée de ton fils endurant la rage de ton maître. Si seulement il était plus facile de le raisonner ! Tu ne désires qu'une chose, qu'il prenne enfin sa place à tes côtés, la place qu'il aurait dû occuper toutes ces années. Mais cela n'est visiblement pas son opinion. Tu n'avais jamais vu auparavant un tel aplomb, une telle foi. Cela te fascine et t'effraie à la fois. Avec cette attitude, il sera certainement mort avant même d'avoir songé à renoncer… La pensée exhale un frisson le long de ce qu'il te reste de membres. Ce n'est pas cela que tu veux.

Dans un sursaut de fureur amère, tu enflammes un arbre non loin de là, combinant le pouvoir de la Force et ton propre désespoir. Ta punition n'a-t-elle donc pas été suffisante ? N'est-ce pas encore assez d'avoir perdu tout ceux qui t'étaient chers, de la plus terrible façon possible ? N'est-ce pas encore assez d'être réduit en morceaux calcinés, brûlé et dévoré, prisonnier d'une cage de fer qui te fait souffrir à chaque heure de ta vie ?

Plus de vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis ce jour fatal, tu constates en observant le végétal flamboyer comme une torche. Deux longues décennies durant lesquelles tu as continué d'avancer malgré toi, profité de tes nouvelles facultés avec une sordide volupté. Tu aimes sentir la Force se plier à ta volonté comme tes légions effrayées. Tu te délectes de ta domination, tu savoures le fait que des mondes entiers s'inclinent devant le moindre de tes caprices. Tu raffoles des hurlements des ennemis que tu tortures sans pitié, des râles d'agonie des officiers que tu étrangles dans une joie vicieuse. Tu prends un plaisir cruel à faire payer les autres pour ce que tu as perdu. Aucune ombre de doute n'a jamais plané sur tes actes. Tu es fort, ils sont faibles. C'est tout.

Mais même cela t'est ôté à présent. Depuis l'apparition du garçon, ta force se fissure.

Il ravive des plaies dans ta poitrine que tu pensais cicatrisées depuis longtemps, fait remonter des émotions que tu croyais enterrées à jamais. Il réveille une part de toi qui te trouble et que tu n'as jamais vraiment comprise. Ses mots, malgré leur inanité, parviennent à toucher en toi une corde sensible, animent un désir intolérable que tu ignorais posséder. Il t'obsède, te hante. Tu ne souhaites rien de plus que de le voir se tenir près de toi, le connaître, comprendre son esprit. Tu convoites sa lumière, tu aimerais l'assombrir, la modeler en quelque chose de plus puissant. Tu voudrais lui montrer la véritable nature de la Force, le guider dans ce pouvoir grisant. Tu veux le tenir et le posséder, qu'il soit entièrement tien, fils et apprenti.

Cependant il te refuse, t'élude sans cesse. Même prisonnier, son âme s'échappe de ton étreinte, et cette résistance te blesse plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Alors tu t'efforces de le haïr, tu tournes ta colère contre lui, tu te persuades que tu désires sa destruction, mais même ces armes qui te servent si bien d'ordinaire n'ont presque pas d'effet contre lui. Tu te sens impuissant, démuni, comme l'apprenti que tu as un jour été.

Pour la première fois, tu hésites. Tu te questionnes, tu te rends compte que le choix que son entêtement t'oblige à faire ne te plaît pas. Tu penses à son visage paisible, à ses folles promesses, à ses espoirs insensés. Un étau s'enserre autour de tes poumons inutiles.

Pour la première fois, tu réalises que tu as encore quelque chose à perdre.

Le feu fait mine de s'étendre aux plantes voisines, un geste distrait de ta main l'étouffe et le condamne en quelques secondes. Tu ne tiens pas vraiment à voir la technologie précieuse et redoutable de l'Empire réduite en cendres. De l'arbre, il ne reste que quelques débris fumants.

Tu reviens bien vite à la réalité, et ton moment de réticence t'emplit de honte. Les efforts de ton fils sont admirables mais vains. Tu sais que n'as pas de place dans ses illusions. Tu es plus abîmé qu'il ne le pense : une créature brisée et mutilée, haïe et méprisée. Tu ignores même si tu es encore humain. Les ténèbres sont trop puissantes pour pouvoir résister à leur appel enivrant, et à vrai dire, tu n'as aucune envie d'y renoncer. Ton allégeance à l'empereur est tout ce qu'il te reste, tu es un seigneur Sith et tu as l'intention de le rester. Tu souhaites ardemment qu'il finisse enfin par comprendre et te rejoindre. Tu te promets que tu le convaincras, dans son propre intérêt.

Oui, Luke se trompe. Ton destin est écrit depuis longtemps, et en venant vers toi, il a scellé le sien. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Demain, tu amèneras le garçon devant ton maître. Il cédera, ou il mourra.


End file.
